


Basketball

by Strawberrycheezkake



Series: Tianshan One-shots [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrycheezkake/pseuds/Strawberrycheezkake
Summary: I deserve to go to jail for how bad this is
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Series: Tianshan One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959457
Kudos: 110





	Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> I deserve to go to jail for how bad this is

I sat on the wooden bench in the sport's hall, He Tian's arm slung tightly around mine which was slightly annoying since we were getting sketchy stares from all the girls but I honestly didn't care at this point, I'd got used to He Tian and his bullshit. My train of thoughts was suddenly crashed by the sub-coach walking in, "Alright everyone, partner up, since the coach isn't here today we can't actually play any games so let's just practice for today," He said, I sighed, already knowing what He Tian was going to say.

"Little Mo~"

"Yes, you can be my partner," I answered, cutting him off of what I knew he was going to say.

"Ok, go get balls, get big ones though," He Tian said, whispering the last part into my ear, I flushed a dark shade of red.

"Fuck off you fucking perv!" I shouted at him playfully, getting up to get us both basketball balls.

I grabbed one for myself and chucked He Tian one over my shoulder, knowing he was probably right behind me. Per usual, I was right. I sighed, walking over to one of the basketball nets and throwing a ball I had probably thrown before, through a hoop I had probably already used before.

"This is shit," He Tian mumbled as we took turns throwing the ball.

"No shit genius," I answered.

"Let's make this fun, let's play truth or dare," He Tian said.

"Now?" I asked, confused to as if I had heard him correctly. All I got in response was a nod.

"Fine," I said after a moment, wanting to get some stuff out of He Tian myself, "Truth or dare?" I asked him while throwing a ball through a hoop.

"Truth," He said simply.

"Ok, what happened to your mom?" I asked, taking a swig of my water.

"Dead," He Tian stated, making me choke on my water.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"Don't sweat it, it's been a long time, I'm over it now anyway, your turn, truth or dare?" He Tian asked.

"Truth," I picked the same as He Tian had done for his first round, still feeling a bit bad about his mom.

"Since you asked about my mom, where's your dad?" He Tian asked.

"Jail," I answered simply.

"What happened?" He Tian continued, pushing me to answer more, which made me slightly annoyed.

"Don't push your luck, asshole, you had your question, truth or dare?" I asked, faintly pissed. He Tian just laughed it off, throwing a ball through a hoop.

"Alright my little red ball of fluff, how about... dare," He Tian said.

"Fine, throw a ball at Jian Yi's head," I said, pointing at the ash-haired boy across the hall.

"Damn, first you put a rock in Zhang's head, then a ball in Jian Yi's, what you gonna do? Put a pillow in my head next?" He Tian asked, smirking slightly.

"Just do the fucking dare asshole," I commanded, He Tian chuckled slightly, aiming the ball at the blonde boy's head. Without a second thought, he shot, hitting his target right where he wanted. Jian Yi turned around and put his middle finger up, as a way to show us to leave him alone. We both laughed momentarily before moving on.

"Truth or dare?" He Tian asked me.

"Truth," I answered.

"Pussy," The black-haired boy mumbled under his breath.

"The fuck did you just call me?" I asked.

"I called you a pussy, choosing truth 2 times in a row screams 5th grade girl," He said, sneering at me.

"Fine then, I chose dare," I said, my 'you just made a very bad mistake' gut feeling popping out of nowhere. He Tian smirked maliciously.

"I dare you to kiss me," He said, my eyes widened as my face went the same colour as my hair.

"Wh-what? N-no, I'm not gonna do that," I said, stuttering my ass off because of how scared I was after what happened the last time I kissed him, well, the last time he kissed me.

"Come on you have to, it's a dare, I did your dare now you do mine," He Tian said

"Oh yeah? Come here and make me," I replied, making the biggest run for it.

I managed to run about 1 and a quarter laps around the hall before He Tian finally caught up to me and shoved me to the ground, placing his ass on top of my abdomen to make sure I didn't run away again, "Come on don't be like this, a dare is a dare," He Tian stated, his eyes showing nothing but sadness with a hint of evil.

Just as I was about to speak up, the sub-coach cut in, pushing past the crowd of classmates that were now observing the situation, "What the hell is going on over here?!" He practically screeched, "Both of you, principal's office, now," He said, gesturing his hands at He Tian and me.

He Tian sighed, getting off of me and offering me a hand, which I slapped away coldly, getting up by myself. I walked straight past everyone and out of the hall, He Tian following closely behind me, "What're you so pissed for?" He asked, trying to mask his humour with the seriousness in his voice.

"I'm pissed because now we have to go to the principal's office because of your dumb shit," I answered as if it was obvious.

"Well... I'm sorry," He said, not sounding like he meant it, "Now... about that kiss-"

I couldn't take his bullshit anymore, did this kiss really mean so much to him? I took a deep breath, turning around and kissed him on the lips, he put his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss, I was the first one to pull away, lack of oxygen being the cause, "Damn, I meant a kiss on the cheek but that was even better," He Tian said, his arms still around my waist.

"Well, why the fuck didn't you tell me so before I shoved my tongue down your throat?!" I shouted.

"I wanted to see where you'd kiss me," He Tian said, making me flush a dark shade of red," Now, about the principal's office-"

"Let's go," I said, thanking god for the change of topic.


End file.
